


Like a Lost Lil’ Puppy Dog

by bamby0304



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A slap to Negan’s face should have landed you six feet in the ground, but instead it left you with a new and curious shadow. Negan finds you interesting, and you find yourself no longer caring.





	Like a Lost Lil’ Puppy Dog

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language (it’s Negan, people), **

**Bamby**

“Ho-ly fuck!” Negan slowly turned his head back to look at you, a fire in his eyes.

Your hand was still curled into a fist. You could feel the sting from punching him pulse against your knuckles. You could feel the rage his comment had caused. He really shouldn’t have tried for a humorous joke… where the punch line was how he’d killed one of your people.

When it had happened, when he’d beaten your friend’s head in with a barbwire wrapped bat he’d charmingly named Lucille. You hadn’t been there, you’d been out scavenging. Coming home to find the remnants of your friend’s brains mushed into the dirt road at the front of you community had almost snapped you into insanity.

You couldn’t help but wonder if your presence might have changed what had happened. But with no way of knowing, you were left with millions of questions plaguing your mind, while your soul buried itself into a hole of guilt and despair.

So, when Negan and his people showed up at the gates of your community a week later, you felt your misery turn to anger. When Negan made his comment, you felt your anger turn to rage.

Punching him was not your best move. It had been pretty stupid, and you knew that… _now_. But even though you were sure he was about to kill you just as he’d killed your friend, you still couldn’t help but feel pretty satisfied.

Negan’s eyes looked you up and down, an unreadable fire burning in them. His lips were set in a straight line. You were sure that was the last thing you would see before your untimely death.

But then the unimaginable happened. The line of his lips curved up and into a smirk, as the fire in his eyes burned hot with intrigue and interest.

“Well, sweetheart, I have no fucking clue who you are, but I sure as hell wanna find out.” He took a step closer, moving into your personal space without a care. “Maybe I should fucking take you back with me instead?”

Tightening your jaw, you glared up at him. An itch grew in your arm, a desire to punch him again making itself known. But you weren’t going to push your luck.

“I’d rather be eaten alive.”

His grin grew. “Oh, that can be arrange sweetheart, just say the fucking word.”

Unable to stop yourself, you began to blush profusely, the anger dimming as embarrassment flared up inside you.

Before you could say or do anything else, Negan turned on his heels and walked down the road, a smug swagger in his step.

* * *

If you thought punching Negan would result in him following you around when he came to Alexandria next, you would never have even given him a glance. But, here you were, trying to work in the pantry and organise what little stock the community had, all while he stood in the doorway, watching your every move.

He’d been following you all day. While his people worked away at taking what they pleased, he stayed right there, never too far, always watching.

You tried to ignore him as best as you could, but it was unnerving, having such a ruthless and violent person so close without actually doing anything. It made you wonder what he might be thinking…

Despite that, neither of you spoke. You just wallowed in silence, feeling the smug satisfaction wafting off him like a pungent stench from a skunk.

* * *

The next time the Saviours came, Negan had called for you. When you found out he knew your name, you felt alarmed. But you didn’t have time to dwell on it too long, because your attention was quickly turned to the fact that he wanted you to accompany him around your community as he waited for his people to do their thing.

Once again, you were silent. He didn’t pressure you into talking, he just let you stand beside him in silence as he made a comment here and there about whatever caught his eye. Much to your surprise, it was actually a pleasant walk.

* * *

Months had gone by, and it had become quite clear that you were never going to shake Negan off your trail. But something else had become clear… you didn’t even care anymore.

No, you weren’t warming up to him. No, you weren’t falling for him. No, you hadn’t forgotten what he’d done to you friends and the people living in your community… your family. You would never forgive him for his malice.

But you weren’t bothered by his presence anymore either. He was akin to a shadow. Just there. Not in the way, not annoying. Just there.

One day, while you were working away, one of your friends made a comment on it.

“Don’t you find it unnerving? Aren’t you scared you’ll do something he doesn’t like and he’ll kill you for it? Or maybe it’ll get to the point where he likes you so much he just takes you away with him one day?”

You just scoffed at the idea. “He may be a murderous and vicious monster… but with me he’s a harmless puppy dog, following me around out of curiosity and amusement.”

“Maybe one day you’ll throw him a bone.” Another of your friends joked. “Or maybe he’ll throw you his.” She winked before turning to get back to work.

Sure, you were aware that some of the women had gotten used to the idea of the Saviours, and have made their attraction to some of the men- namely Negan- well know… but you’d never thought about it… until now. If you were being honest, you didn’t see any harm in it either.

“Maybe I will.” You mumbled to yourself before getting back to work as well, thankful for the fact the subject had been dropped and everyone was moving on.

**Bamby**


End file.
